


Earth To Lars

by blackhcles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lars Misses Sadie, Pink Lars Barriga, Post-Canon?, i haven't watched the movie yet so idk what goes on between them there, i suck at remembering things, idk - Freeform, so assume that this is post season 5, they are not official but still do a bit of couply stuff, wait is it season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhcles/pseuds/blackhcles
Summary: "I… I missed you like crazy... If there was one thing I was coming back to Earth for, other than to get home to where I live, it was you."





	Earth To Lars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FATASS drabble i wrote instead of going to bed, and it certainly isn't edited or revised. i've just recently gotten (back) into SU and now i'm obsessed again, and this is my first full "piece" of writing in a while. so, thanks, lars, for the inspiration.

This wasn’t at all how Lars had expected their reunion to go.

It’d been months since he’d seen Sadie, and she had changed. Of course, so had he. But… damn. She’d changed a lot.

Green hair, rocking a fantastic leather jacket… the outfit she was wearing screamed confidence. She screamed confidence. Truly, she looked radiant in the ship’s green-ish lighting, a hue that matched her hair perfectly. Yet something felt off.

Their reunion was awkward, to say the least. It was like, in front of everyone, they had to look happy to see each other. Lars was so incredibly happy to see Sadie—how could he not be? —but it didn’t cause his earlier feelings of anger and sadness to totally disappear. He’d heard about Sadie being happy, more outgoing, and less of herself while he was gone. It was as if him getting lost in space was the catalyst for her improved self and that hurt. Saying his feelings out loud on that ship revealed the selfish aspect, but deep down, he hated that Sadie didn’t feel comfortable enough around him to let her true self out. He’d always thought she was just soft-spoken and shy, yet now, after seeing her in those clothes, with all the makeup on, it was clear it was some sort of act. That or Lars was someone who held her down.

And now, they were away from the others. Sadie had offered to take a short walk around Beach City to allow Lars to “see what’s changed” (though the space pirate doubted that anything had changed at all) and so they were left alone. At first, Lars was apprehensive about just leaving the off-colors on their own, but they knew his secrets, and they knew about the feelings harbored deep within the small body of the teen for Sadie. All four (especially Fluorite and Rhodonite) figured that they could be left alone for a short while so that the two teens could catch up.

This was when the unexpected part came in.

Sadie had stopped in her tracks, which caused Lars’s mind to become fluttered with confusion as he stopped and turned around to face the shorter teen. As his eyes laid on her, he became aware of the angry expression on her face, one that was full of frustration yet also a hint of sadness. The lanky teen was about to ask about it, when Sadie seemed to beat him to it.

“I can’t believe you, Lars,” Sadie began, eyebrows furrowing together as her eyes met the pavement below their feet, “I mean—you just went off into space as if it wasn’t some dangerous place! You stole a ship! You’re like this… different person. What happened to us? I thought we were friends, but you just up and left to go be some sort of space gladiator. I thought I lost you.”

Lars was silent for a moment as he processed Sadie’s words. To assume that getting stuck in space with the off-colors was some choice he made—it was a huge assumption. And it was one that was terribly wrong. It angered the boy to even think that Sadie could think such a thing. The off-colors were like a family to him, but it wasn’t his mission or intention to get stuck in space with Steven and the off-colors, or to nearly die and then be revived by a boy with magical powers.

“You think that being in space was my idea? I didn’t have a choice! I was stuck on the gem Homeland forever, and then when I did manage to get us a ship, I was being chased by the most powerful gems in the galaxy. Not to mention that I was literal lightyears from Earth. If I could get us here any quicker, I would have. Time doesn’t work like that when you’re traveling so fast. And I thought that you of all people would understand that it wasn’t my intention to get flown to an unknown planet where everyone is a rock,” He only took a moment to gather his thoughts before he was talking again, “Do you not think you haven’t changed, either? Because while I was up there, in space, fighting to stay alive, you were down here with all the cool kids and partying. Without me. As if me going missing wasn’t a big idea to you. I… I missed you like crazy. Hell, ask Fluorite how many times I mentioned your name! Or Rhodonite! Ask any of the off-colors. You could even ask Steven and he’d give you an answer. If there was one thing I was coming back to Earth for, other than to get home to where I live, it was you. And now you’re-you’re yelling at me as if it’s my fault!” He would have kept going if he could find the words for the way he felt. That, and his voice was beginning to crack with the tears that had begun to well in his eyes.

After all that, Sadie had realized how much she’d missed the other’s voice, how he sounded when he was annoyed or angry at her or Steven. She was tearing up after the other admitting that he missed her. Steven had told her overexaggerated stories of him in space, like how he stood up to Emerald with a bright, happy face and a thievish cackle, and how happy he seemed to be up with the stars. Yet, she hadn’t known about these feelings of Lars’s.

“I missed you too, Lars,” said the green-haired female, eyes glossy with tears as well. She was the first to move toward the pink space pirate and envelope his torso in a tight hug, and, though the Lars from months ago would have opposed, Lars was quick to reciprocate the hug. It didn’t take long for the tears to fall from the male, and though he still hated being this emotionally vulnerable, it was something he wasn’t totally opposed to Sadie seeing.

For a little while, the two just stood there, with Sadie trying to comfort Lars even with her own tears falling from her eyes. The embrace was comfortable, almost natural, despite the drastic height difference between them both. It was broken by Lars needing to wipe away his tears yet silence still ensued for another moment or two. Seeing Lars like this made Sadie’s heart break a little, but, for the sake of “old times,” she had just the solution.

“Um…” Started the short girl, “If you want, we can head back to my place and watch a few classic horrors. Kinda like before all this happened. Only if you want to though…”  
Lars had never wanted to hear something so much in his life. He longed to be able to act normal again. Though his skin was now a bubblegum pink, and his attire and attitude towards life had changed dramatically, all he longed for was to be a normal teen once more. The discourse with Emerald and running from gem authorities was fun while it lasted, but now he was back on Earth, with his best friend (he wasn’t afraid to admit it anymore), and he was happy.

“Of course I want to,” The pink-skinned male announced with a bright, flushed face.

“Let’s go then.” Sadie grinned, instinctively going to grab Lars’s hand and hold it after wiping her own tears away. Lars didn’t seem to oppose at all to their small yet heart-throbbing romantic gesture.

Even though Lars was part gem now, and didn’t need to sleep technically, he was out like a light within the first half-hour of the first movie. His body practically wrapped around Sadie’s as if she were a teddy bear, he was out like a light. The small girl didn’t mind it, though.

“Welcome home, Lars,” was all she whispered before she, too, was out like a light. It was as if everything was completely and utterly normal… almost.


End file.
